


A Double Stud-Fucking Favor

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gen, Large Breasts, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Spitroasting, Teenagers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Highschool DxD-Akeno Himejima has had enough of Issei not wanting to indulge in any of her sexual advances.  Feeling frustrated as of late, she goes to take a shower in the girls locker room when the two other members of the Perverted Trio peep on her in the show, leading to her peeping on them back in revenge. This leads to Akeno discoering two very big surprises that entices her to the idea of some casual sex with Motohama and Matsuda. Awakening her inner Nymphomaniac, she indulges in the two well-endowed boys repeatedly,  letting her body getting double-stuffed as many times as she wants in exchange of offering them her body for free.
Relationships: Himejima Akeno/Matsuda, Himejima Akeno/Motohama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Double Stud-Fucking Favor

  
  


**A Double Stud-Fucking Favor**

**Highschool DxD**

**For Anon**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One-Courtesy for a Favor (Akeno Himejima x Matsuda x Motohama)**

*****

**

Akeno Himejima could be described in any number of ways honestly; she was either masochistic, kind-hearted, a playful tease, or just a sweet girl with a golden heart that loved others. She did have her own personal troubles though, namely her resentment towards her father which had only faded fairly recently thanks to Issei Hyoudou. She had long since admired the young breast-loving young man, both in a sense of romance and in terms of sexual desire despite knowing that Rias Gremoey had it bad for him as well. She didn't care though, after the incident with Kokiabel, Akeno was starting to feel exactly the same way her friend did, in fact, she was far more brazen with her affections being displayed outwardly for Issei. She wanted him to be hers and hers alone since she was not so fond of the idea of him having a harem, but she wasn't entirely against it either as long as it made Issei happy. Just as long as she had a slice of the cake.

Thus, Akeno tried many times to seduce the boy, using flirtatious tactics like smothering the breast-fanatic into her top-heavy chest, wanting him to lose composure and try groping her which would lead to one thing and another. Unfortunately, despite his perverted nature, Issei was still far too respectful of the women around him and would offer excuses instead of taking the opportunity to indulge himself in any kind of adult relationship. Part of the reason why that was the case was that Akeno believed him to be subconsciously holding out for Rias herself, even without realizing his feelings for her. That only made the girl more determined to go after him and make his heart hers by seducing him with her body. From cornering him in his hotel bedroom when they journeyed to Kyoto, to practically undressing in front of him and praying that nobody else dared intrude on their moment out of jealousy. All of these attempts failed in culminating in a steamy one-on-one night of passion between herself and Issei. Akeno was starting to get very frustrated with him now. Combine that with her impatience, as well as her increasingly growing need for sexual pleasure, and you have one very sexually pent-up girl now seeking out alternative means of relief outside of trying to coax it out of Issei Hyoudou.

But first, she needed to take a bath inside of the girl's shower room at Kuoh Academy, unaware that a certain pair of perverted idiots were about to sneak by and spy on her.

*****

Inside of the girl's bathroom...

Akeno had walked in all by herself once school was over with, nobody else was here except for her as far as she knows. Sometimes she volunteers to do homeroom clean-up on days when nobody else would like to do it, but ultimately she just needed some private time inside of a bath to help soothe her frustration at this very moment. Arriving inside of the girl's side, clutching a towel in one hand and a bottle of scented shampoo in the other, she was ready to shed her clothes and wash away all her worries about Issei not loving her back yet.

"Hmmm, if only he'd just give in and take me already, I'll even settle for a raw groping of my breasts whenever he likes if he prefers. Maybe I was too late and he has already fallen only for Rias, but that does make me wonder where he'll take his harem idea. Would he only choose one girl for the rest of his life if he's in love with her? Rias will probably make him wait until they get married to go far sexually, whereas I would simply give it to Issei at the drop of a hat. And I certainly need 'It' right now." Akeno muttered to herself bitterly, creating an adorable pouty look on her face before starting to take her clothes off.

She started with her uniform shoes, placing them aside, and began pulling on her stockings with the intent of unbuttoning her skirt right after. After the latter fell to the floor, Akeno bent down and showed a certain two pairs of eyes the sight of her supple and perfectly plump ass when bending forward. She was making those dark lace panties ride between the cracks of her cheeks and then started removing the top layer of her uniform blazer. Turning around so that she could peel it off, Akeno was unaware that there was a golf-sized hole in the wall directly in front of her a few feet away. Once she removed both sets of upper-body uniform clothing, her large breasts came out, jiggling voluptuously behind a dark lace brasserie. Her tits were perfectly ample, doughy J-cup-sized treasured that'd jiggle no matter how little she moved despite being held back by her bra.

On the other side of the wall, a pair of young adolescent boys were drooling like animals as they struggled to peek into the hole at the same time. They were hoping to see everything and capture it all into memory. These two were Issei's very own male friends and fellow perverts; the other two-thirds of the 'Perverted Trio' known simply by Matsuda and Motohama.

"Hoooooo! She's wearing nothing except black lace lingerie, Motohama! This girl is freaking gorgeous! I can't wait to see that delicious-looking fat booty of hers slide out of her panties and bend back down again without them on!" Matsuda, the more meat-headed of the two, huffed with steam puffing from his nostrils as he kept an eye straining painfully on the sight of Akeno's derriere from the side. He was admiring her mature figure and all of its curvaceous, full-bodied glory.

The girl had a positively plump, curvy body for someone so young, she matured very early and was gifted with breasts even larger than Rias'. She curves for days and beauty to make many of the human classmates within Kuoh Academy feel very jealous of her figure. Akeno was essentially a knock-out 'Queen' of the Occult Research Club. Some may argue when she walks by that she surpasses her redheaded friend in terms of sex appeal, seeing as how she embraces her lewd nature wholeheartedly while Rias simply had reservations about being flirtatious. Quite ironic considering she sleeps naked.

"Nngh! Lemme see! Lemme see, Matsuda! I wanna get a good look at those titties most of all! Issei isn't the only one obsessed with large boobs, you know, and hers are easily the biggest I've ever seen at this school." Motohama, the glasses-wearing intellectual of the two, gushed excitedly when trying to push his friend off the wall to get a better look.

The hole was barely the size of a baseball and they struggled to see everything at the same time, not knowing Akeno was painfully aware of them thanks to her more mystical senses.

'Hmmm? Those two...are behind the wall and are spying on me. Aren't they Issei's friends? Hmm, so they like to watch me in the girl's shower, eh?' Akeno thought while smiling coyly, she decided to tease the boys instead of punishing them brutally like Koneko would've done. She actually loved the attention and had been desperately needing some of it after being refuted in her advances by Issei earlier this week.

Deliberately bending over again, she made sure the boys got a good look at her ass in all its glory when Akeno decided to slowly strip off her black-lace panties. She kept her brassiere on for the moment, but she could tell that they were nearly gushing blood fountains through their nostrils after seeing what she was doing. The sight of the full-bodied girl showing off all her features in a deliberately seductive way made each boy begin to go painfully erect.

Akeno smirked slyly and decided to use her enchantment magic to block the view hole at just the right time in order to blue ball them as punishment for spying on her. As far as she was concerned, only Issei may look at her with those lustful horndog eyes. Slowly pulling down her panties until they were down off of the curves of her voluptuous ass, Akeno's peach-like bottom came into the picture with her pussy still being fairly obscured by the growing steam from the showers currently running.

'Now then, as soon as I turn around, the fog of mist will completely block their view, keeping them from seeing my body in all of its naked glory. A befitting punishment for a pair of horndogs that aren't Issei. Heheheh. That'll be so fun.~' Akeno thought to herself as she used her magic to see through the surface of the wall, watching the boys desperately pressing themselves into it and almost fighting over the view hole. 'Hmm, they really are desperate to see me naked, are they? I wonder, just how big they are down underneath? Issei is very large but those two must surely be....!'

After Akeno had intensified the X-ray effect of her magic, she saw two very large surprises underneath each of the boy's pants. Her mouth fell open in shock and her eyes widened with newfound intrigue, both Motohama and Matsuda had very large cocks pushing out from underneath their pants. Each one was as sizable as Issei's, if not a little bit bigger in comparison, certainly thicker in width too. Remarkably they were both eleven inches long and currently erect. Seeing those long hard wieners pushing out into the fabric of their pants was causing Akeno to begin breathing hotly with excitement. Between her growing frustration with Issei and her near bottomless sexual appetite that had grown restless as of late, she made a very impulsive choice at that moment. She decided to let out some steam the fun way, but first, she cast her magic spell and made the hot water steam obscure the view hole entirely, causing both Matsuda and Motohama to back away from the hole out of frustration.

"Noooooo!! We were so close! All I got was her naked backside and the sight of that juicy ass! I needed more!" Matsuda cried out comically with his pants still housing a tentpole between his legs.

Motohama slumped to the ground in defeat, dramatically pounding his fists onto the ceramic tiling of the boys' side floor.

"I...didn't even get to see her breasts or her pussy.....! I could've lived a long fruitful life if I had just glimpsed either of those. Ugh! Why are we so hated by the universe, Matsuda?" Motohama whimpered dramatically as well, both of them unaware of a fully naked Akeno standing right behind them with arms crossed and a playful smile on her face.

"What are you two being so dramatic for? Does seeing my body naked really mean that much to you?" Akeno spoke out, shocking the two boys and making them back into the wall out of fear of being caught and punished severely.

"A-ack! Y-you're here?! B-but how....?" Matsuda trailed off, looking panicked with a red face while Motohama simply stared at Akeno's large breasts bouncing gently with every small breath she took.

The glasses-wearing student let blood drip from his nostrils as his glasses fogged up with a smile on his lips. He was still pitching a massive tent between his legs right now and the bulge inside was twitching excitedly after seeing the perfect pink nipples of Akeno's breasts right in front of him. Her peach was also fully exposed with a pair of glistening nether lips showing from underneath a light fuzz of dark indigo-colored hair.

"B-b-b-breasts.....! I'm in heaven now!" He drooled, making Akeno giggle as she walked up to them, startling Motohama out of his trance when he felt the girl's right hand gently cup his crotch. Akeno even cupped Matsuda's with her left, shocking the boys and making them look at each other in confusion before looking back at her.

"How would you boys like to try the real thing? By which I mean my mouth and these glorious gems right here?~" Akeno proposed, grabbing her tits into each of her hands and jiggling them around gently in front of each boy's starstruck eyes.

They could hardly believe their luck, part of them expected her to be teasing them both by offering what they want only to deceive and rat them out like many times in the past. This felt different though, Akeno's face pleasantly smiling at them hid how obscenely horny she really was right now. Her sexual frustrations had reached a boiling point and there were two very well-endowed horndogs wanting to 'Live the dream' by feeling up her naked body, she would have them do even more than that.

"A-Are you for real?! You're not playing with us?" Matsuda asked and Motohama nodded in agreement, struggling to not look at her from below the waist in case they burst prematurely at the sight of her nakedness.

"I am most assuredly being honest with you. I am in need of sexual relief these days, boys. Lucky for you I am not so prudish as to overlook the fact that you have two very large surprises underneath those pants." She answered while licking her tongue around her lips, making them both feel the blood rushing through their loins with excitement. "But, talk is cheap, so how about I demonstrate so that you'll believe me. I kinda want to see how big they are when not bound by your clothing.~"

Akeno dropped down onto her kneecaps in front of them and peeled open each of the boys' zippers, releasing a pair of thick, lengthy, eleven-inch cocks springing out and nearly smacking her in the face.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she held her cheeks into her hands, looking at them both with an utterly delighted smile on her face. Matsuda's was a bit thicker while Motohama's balls were more bloated underneath. Each cock was nearly identical to each other, and yet they were both riddled with throbbing veins saying how much they wanted to cum right now.

"Oh my! You too certainly are..*gulp*...big, hehehehe. I think I'm going to enjoy taking care of you two horndogs at the same time, with both love and care by using tits first. I think I'll start with you, Motohama-Kun.~" Akeno's sultry voice snapped the glasses-wearing pervert out of his trance, making him nod stiffly as he sees her grabbing both of her tits and sandwiching them around the thick lower-end of his cock!

"Ho-holy..shit, Matsuda! Ohhh they feel so fluffy and warm! Super soft too!" Motohama howled, feeling Akeno's titties begin smothering the lower-end of his cock in a methodical fashion. She was pushing together and sliding them along the surface in an up-and-down, essentially fucking her tits with the boy's monster-sized dick like so.

"Mmhmm, you must feel very excited to feel these. I like that your cock is exceedingly thick too, that must make your cum taste all the sweeter.~" Akeno purred, keeping her breasts sliding gingerly up and down the boy's shaft, smothering it strongly and swiveling them in swirling motions at certain intervals. Matsuda looked on in absolute jealousy.

"N-No fair! I hate that he gets to go first!" He bitterly sniffled and clenched a fist with tears of manly rage dripping down his cheeks while watching his best friend get a breast job right out the gate by Akeno.

Akeno had kept her breasts swiftly sliding up the boy's shaft, squeezing him tightly between each doughy mound and moving even faster as she continued this for a few more minutes. Seeing Motohama huff and breathe loudly in hot-and-bothered excitement made Akeno feel ready to do even more. She kept her breasts swiftly sliding up his shaft while moving even faster, she stroked the boy's cock with increasing pace, hearing him moan and whimper until she decided to go the extra mile by putting her lips forward to the top of his cock.

*Schlupp!*

"Mmmhmmm.~" Akeno moaned as she closed her lips tightly around Motohama's cock, sucking the bulbous glans into her mouth and letting her tongue swirl gingerly all over it, beginning to blow him hungrily like so. "Mmm... mhmm...mhmm..mhmm...mhmm!"

"Ahhhh! Ohhh God....! This feels incredible!" Motohama shouted, clutching the wall with his fingertips as she continued to please his dick with her mouth and bountiful breasts.

Akeno kept watching Matsuda tearfully looking at the sight before him yet still feeling aroused enough to stay completely erect. Between tasting another boy's length outside of Issei, and feeling it throb between her breasts like an organ, she figured it would be best not to leave out the other boy and throw him a bone. Pumping her face into her breasts, fluffing those melons into her face with her very hands as she sucked off Motohama's cock, Akeno worked him several more times before pulling herself off of him entirely and turning her attention to Matsuda next.

"Now then, it wouldn't be fair to leave you out on all the fun while your friend got to experience 'Heaven' now, wouldn't it? How about I treat you right now?" Akeno offered, running her tongue along her lips as she saw Matsuda pump his fists into the air with newly revived excitement.

"Hell yeah!" He cried out, overjoyed, and felt Akeno wrap her breasts around the thickness of his cock now, smothering most of it to where only the cockhead stuck out between her cleavage. He immediately tossed his head back, feeling the soft doughy pleasure of her large doughy tits pushing rubbing all over his large dick. She wrapped her lips around the bulbous top and started blowing him the same way she did with Motohama.

"Hoooooo!" Matsuda howled like an animal when he felt Akeno's juicy lips swallowing up the tip of his cock, he started feeling her begin sliding her mounds back and forth on him, keeping her tits squished into each side of his length. She hummed warmly while she was swiveling her tongue around the head, bobbing her face into her cleavage while multitasking both acts of the process.

"Hmmm....hmmm..hmmm! *Schlupp..schlupp....schlupp...schlupp..schlupp!* Hmmm.~" Akeno mewled happily, closing her eyes and thrusting her face into her tits with utmost enthusiasm with Matsuda's waist grooving back and forth while doing so. Now it was Motohama's turn to watch with jealousy.

'Dammit, man! I was so close to busting a load too!' Motohama thought while angrily clenching his fists, but then he saw Akeno hastening the pace of her breasts sliding up and down the other boy's length in a vigorous manner.

Seeing those pendulous orbs of hers ride the boy's cock at a faster rate was making Motohama wish he could at least have her mouth if Matsuda has currently got her breasts. Thankfully, she read his mind and pulled off from the other boy's dick with a wet smack of her lips and a smile on her face. She looked over at Motohama and beckoned for him to come closer, Akeno had both of them to stay close by as she pulled back and stood on her knees with a lascivious smile.

"Now, let me take care of you both at the same time.~' She offered seductively and before she knew it, she had both boys standing within inches of her face. She was sliding her fingers around each of their cocks, gingerly stroking them off at the same time with her incredibly soft hands.

"Mmnnnnngghh! Soooooo good! Uhhhh!~" Matsuda cried out, happy to be having a girl's soft fingers repeatedly stroking his dick.

"Her h-hands are unbelievably s-soft! Aaaaghh! I think I'm going to come real soon, Matsuda." Motohama whimpered and Akeno took that as her cue to start tasting their delicious cocks on her tongue again.

Without a word she thrust her face back into Matsuda's pelvis, swallowing the bulbous head of his cock into her waiting throat without warning. She was making him howl into the air like a lunatic as she started sucking him off with eyes peering up at him expectantly.

"Mmmmmm. *Schlupp....schlupp..schlupp....schlupp..schluppp!*" Akeno hungrily swallowed nearly all of his length into the back of her throat, cushioning as much of it between the smooth insides of her gullet as humanly possible.

'It's s-so big! So full! Oh! I simply cannot get enough of this! Of either of them!~' Akeno thought as she vigorously bobbed her head into the buzzcut boy's waist, creating a series of fast-paced slurping sounds that echoed around the walls of the boys' side shower room.

Matsuda could feel the intense suction of her mouth beginning to pull him closer to orgasmic relief very soon. His balls throbbed and his shaft started to swell, ready to burst inside of her Akeno's warm and inviting mouth, that is until she pulled off of him at the last moment to go suck off Motohama's cock now too.

"Aaahhmm...*Schlupp!* Mmhmm...tasty. *Schlupp..shlupp..shlupp..chlupp...schlupp..!*" She moaned loudly from within her throat, doing the same to the glasses-wearing boy's cock, and causing him to buck his pelvis into her face the same way Matsuda did.

Akeno started taking turns between them, sucking off cock in rapturous glory and then switching to the other in tandem while stroking them off simultaneously. The next few minutes were met with incessant sucking noises coming from Akeno's hungry cock-filled mouth, eventually, the boys couldn't hold out any longer and she sensed they were about to blow their loads real soon.

'It's time, let me feel it all, boys.~' She thought and deepthroated one cock to the hilt, feeling it swell and burst from within her throat!

"Ggnnkkhhh! Aaaahhh!~" Matsuda howled as he came directly inside of Akeno's mouth, firmly holding the sides of her face into his crotch as he let out a thick pent-up load of sperm inside!

*Spllt..sppllt..splllt..spllt..spllt..spltt!*

Thick ropes of sperm flew into her gullet, making her swallow everything until she abruptly pulled herself off of his waist in mid-coitus, only to do the same to Motohama!

*Schlupp!*

"Ahhhh! I'm cumming! Oh God, I'm cumming!~" Motohama howled as he felt thick ropes of cum blasting the roof of Akeno's mouth while Matsuda's seed continued spilling out into her face, chest, and hair in thick spurts!

"Mmhmm...*Gulp....gulp...gulp..gulp!*" Akeno swallowed as much as she could before pulling off of his twitching length, she leaned back just a bit so that the ejaculations from both boys bathed her luxurious hair and smooth skin nearly completely in pearly white essence!

She had a wide depraved-looking smile on her face the entire time.

"Yess! Let it all spill onto me, boys! Give me everything you got and more!~" She cried out happily, running her tongue across her lips to clean off any residual blasts of sperm painting her face.

The boys continued cumming for what felt like a couple of minutes, eventually going flaccid and leaving Akeno nearly completely painted in their seed. She had let go of their semi-softened cock and started cleaning herself up.

"Mmhmm...tasty. You boys did an excellent exceeding my expectations.~" She said with a purr in her voice, noticing that they both were utterly satisfied by their first-time experience receiving fellatio and a titjob. In fact, they were so motionless with goofy smiles on their faces that Akeno believed them to be dead or in a coma. 'Hm, I hope I didn't overdo it. It seems as though this was their first time and I wanted it to be special. Really crossing my fingers they didn't literally go to heaven.'

Thankfully Matsuda and his friend both snapped out of their stupor, greeting Akeno with enthusiastic smiles after such an amazing experience.

"That....was.....awesome! Oohh man! What I wouldn't give to have that again!" Matsuda cheered with steam pumping out of his nostrils again.

"Yeah! I could honestly go even further beyond that and s-see what your b-body really feels like, Himejima-san. But I guess that was a one-time thing, huh?" Motohama guessed, receiving a perplexed look from Akeno as she tilted her head to the side when looking at him.

"Oh? Why would it be?~" She led on, and this sparked excitement in both boys all over again. Akeno smiled widely as she went over to them and held a hand around each of their necks with a coy smile. "There's still time in the day, once I finish taking a shower, meet me back in the school in Classroom 1A, there are some 'Special' details I'd like to 'discuss' with you.~"

"Y-you got it, ma'am!~" Matsuda answered with a salute.

"We'll be there!" Motohama said, wearing an eager smile on his face as Akeno walked away, shaking her deliciously wide and perfect booty while doing so.

After she left and went back over to the other side into the girl's shower room again, she sealed up the view hole and turned on the hot waters so she could shower right after. She was still largely covered in cum, after all, the boys had shot out a lot all over her face, chest, and hair, making it difficult for her to scrape every drop of it with her fingers and slide it into her mouth. She needed the shower and wanted to be freshly-bathed when meeting them again upstairs in the classroom she mentioned.

'Ooh, I can hardly wait. I wonder what those boys' cocks will feel like once they're inside of me, pounding away from within and making me feel all sorts of nirvana due to their enormous sizes.~' She mused to herself with a lip-bitten smile, she continued to wash herself off while the boys left the locker room of their own, prepared to meet her after what they just experienced.

"Duuuuuude, we really hit the jackpot.~" Matsuda squealed excitedly, receiving a high-five from Motohama. Both boys were ginning eagerly and making their way to the classroom, enthusiastic to do more with the busty girl who had just put out for them with no qualms at all.

*******

Later after her shower, Akeno arrived at classroom 1A where, to her delight, she saw that both boys were there waiting for her. Both of them were nearby a bundle of desks, either sitting inside of one or leaning next to the surface with patience.

"D-dude! She's here...!" Matsuda whispered excitedly to Motohama, catching his attention as they both turned their heads to see a gleefully smiling Akeno walk into the room, locking the door behind her.

She was freshly-bathed and wearing her school uniform over her tight, filled-out body as she walked over to the center of the room, wearing a predatory smile on her face as she was secretly feeling very aroused inside.

"Thank you for waiting, now then, let's start by going over the 'Details' I mentioned back in the shower room, it'll be about how this is going to be between the three of us." Akeno greeted pleasantly and saw both of them stand at attention, noticing that they were already hardening up at the mere sight of her. Her blood gem eyes peered down to see that each of them was housing a noticeably large bulge, making her insides throb with excitement already.

Just seeing them made her lick her lips hungrily until she remembered that she had to go over the ground rules for this secret three-way tryst.

'I have only been in the shower for thirty minutes and they've gotten hard already? Amazingly, on top of it all, I didn't even feel that much loss of rigidity even after they had come like geysers all over my body. This could be just what I needed to forget about my troubles with Issei!' She thought to herself and cleared her throat to speak. "Just for clarity's sake, you both do know that you're going to have to keep all of this secret, right?"

*They nodded rapidly in unison.*

"Splendid, that includes bragging of any kind, you know. Lead on to anyone that I'm doing this with you from here on out and there'll be consequences to pay.~" She said, keeping that overly sweet smile on her face while broadcasting a menacing aura of malevolence that shook them to their core.

'I could swear I just saw a devil in the background behind her.' Motohama thought until he recalled her words just now. "H-hold on, did you just say 'From here on out' to us?"

Akeno nodded and opened up her eyes, letting each of her hands drift down all over her voluptuous body in an enticing manner before speaking again.

"Yes, I'm not sure for how long my 'Stress' will need to be worked out of me, but.....with dicks like yours filling me every day I think I'll be happy to have you boys answer my call for sex whenever I ask and vice versa. I can promise I'll bring you to heights of pleasure you'd otherwise never know, Just keep giving me giving your dicks when I ask and keep this a secret and it is a done deal. Agreed?"

"Agreed! Yes, ma'am!" They said in unison, practically drooling already as she walked past them and sat onto the surface of a random desk, pointing at the other door into this classroom.

"Good, now go over there and lock that door as well." She instructed, making Matsuda rush over to do so while Motohama looked at her in disbelief.

"W-what....? Right here? N-now? Again....?~" Motohama reiterated with a hopeful smile on his face and saw Akeno nod her head with a bedroom gaze, she made both boys stiffen up considerably down south.

"Well, nobody else is around, right? Heheheh, how about we get right down to the fun stuff then?" Akeno suggested coyly and started unbuttoning her white uniform top, showing the full pair of pendulously thick J-cups before the eyes of the two perverted high-school boys.

But that wasn't all, she turned around and pulled her pair of silken violet-colored lace panties down her legs before their very eyes, showing the slick wet opening of her tight-looking pussy with a smile. Akeno knew she was revving the engines of the two boys, making them sprout massive erections from inside their pants at the sight of her naked breasts and her womanhood together at the same time. She reached back and slipped her hand underneath herself, prying open the juicy pair of her pink squishy-looking vulva and exposing the ruby wetness of her vaginal depths to them both.

After quickly tossing up her bottom of her skirt and showing off her naked heart-shaped ass, Akeno wriggled her waist left to right enticingly, ready for them to both plow her at the same time now. She was ready for this, had been starving for it actually, after pining for Issei for so long and getting nothing back from him. Akeno needed their dicks plunging in and around inside of her body, through either of her three holes as much as possible.

"Well? Come and get it, boys. Who wants what part of me first though? I'll be happy to even please you using these.~" She sang musically while running her tongue around her lips. She squeezed her breasts together with both hands after bending over a desk, Akeno knew what seeing large tits did to hormonal lads like these and enjoyed their attention very much.

"Daaaammmm! I'm calling dibs on fucking her booty, Motohama! I gotta have dat thick, plump ass around me like you won't believe!" Matsuda howled like a dog, puffing steam out of his nostrils while watching Akeno wriggle her buttocks left and right in a salacious manner.

Motohama's glasses fogged up as his nostrils also puffed steam upon seeing this lascivious beauty coming onto them like this.

"Y-You can have her ass if you want, Matsuda. I want to go at her from the front and fuck her raw while feeling those glorious tits in my face! Let's hurry up and undress before anybody comes!." Motohama said, quickly undoing his uniform pants at the same time Matsuda did with his own.

Akeno bristled with excitement upon seeing their thickened erections pushing out into the fabric of their underpants. The instant they pulled them down, she was greeted with a pair of thick, elongated eleven-inch cocks with highly-bloated balls underneath.

'Kyahh! They're just so big and perfect! I've been waiting for something like this to come along!~' Akeno gushed mentally, squealing with excitement as she watched the boys finish undressing before walking over to her with dicks bouncing with every step.

It must've been a thing with perverted boys since Issei was all well-hung downstairs from the looks of it, but it seemed like he was hung up on being prudish and saving himself for Rias first. Who's to say that Akeno Himejima can't get her fill with a pair of Silver Medals like his two friends? It was like a Demonic prayer being answered and giving her a great gift, she was feeling her insides glisten with excitement already and she ran her tongue across her lips when getting up from the desk with a smile.

"Get on, one of you has to be on the bottom first if you want to feel these gems of mine in your face. I definitely want the full double-stuffing experience, so you boys better not disappoint me.~" Akeno purred and watched as Motohama immediately placed himself on top of the desk in front of her.

He was feeling his glasses fog up again when seeing her tits suddenly push up close to his face, literally becoming smothered in her pair of thick J-cups as soon as she got up on top of him. Akeno straddled his waist carefully, putting her knees on top of the desk and keeping her pussy hovering directly over his length.

'O-Oh man! I can even feel the heat coming off of her sex! And these gigantic tits....! They're being pushed right into my face on top of it, this is the greatest day of my life!' Motohama thought with excitement, feeling his cock swell with a raging hunger for the girl's pussy as she lined herself up properly above him.

Matsuda pulled up a chair from behind and got up on it, placing himself directly above Akeno's backside and admiring her ass. He held the thickened head of his cock directly above her cheeks before spreading them open, making him see the tight-looking velvet star that was her anus. Akeno looked back at him from over her right shoulder, wearing a lascivious smile on her face. She wriggled her buttocks vivaciously some more before reaching down underneath herself to gently grab Motohama's cock and guide it into her sex like so.

"No time like the present, boys. You're allowed to have all of me right now because simply put; today is your lucky day.~" Akeno let out with an enthusiastic smile and ran her tongue across her lips as she slumped down onto Motohama's body! She was feeling her sex spread apart and wrap tightly around the head of his cock as he sunk inside of her, filling her in ways she never thought considerably possible.

*Squelch!*

"Kyaagghhhh! Oohhhhh....yes! It feels even nicer than I imagined!" Akeno let out, beginning to breathe rapidly as she felt her insides stir with the boy's cock.

'Nngghhh! Oh...Kami-Sama! It feels so tight and slippery down there! This is the most amazing feeling in the world!~" The Glasses-wearing lad screamed out, feeling the slick moistness of Akeno's pussy slowly swallow him up as she grinds down onto his waist little by little.

After feeling his cock pierce her vaginal folds, Akeno bit down on her bottom lip and relished in the slight pain that came with having something so big push inside of her body. She wriggled herself onto his waist, even more, taking him in further until his mammoth of a cock pushed up into the very surface of her tight cervix!

Matsuda watched the display with lust-induced frenzy, he wasn't going to be left out of the fun again, not one bit. He grabbed each of Akeno's sides, running his hands down her buttocks and enjoying how smooth and plump her cheeks were. He could hear her whimpering pleasurably at the touch and guided the head of his dick directly into the opening of her anus!

*Plop!*

"Aaaaahhhh.....!? Ohhhh.....my! That feels even better than I thought! Hnhh!~" Akeno screamed out again, wearing a delirious smile on her face as it melted into an ahegao expression. She was feeling Matsuda plunging deep into her asshole, bringing out her more masochistic tendencies since it carried its fair share of pain. Having her anus stretching out to such a monster dick was making her experience a bit of pain mixed in with pleasure, giving her far more stimulation than she ever would have thought possible.

For Matsuda, it was something just like a similar feeling.

"Dayyuummmm! That is one nice, very tight booty! Holy hell....does it feel good around my dick!" The buzz-cut jock grunted happily as he felt the damp, warm insides of Akeno's anus clamping tightly around him as he sunk into her buttocks from above. 'Uunngh! I feel like I'm going to blow already! Can't...let...Motohama beat me at this!'

Between the two horndogs, Akeno was feeling positively euphoric having both large dicks churning her insides at the same time. Motohama shivered pleasantly as he started bucking upward into her hips, making a gentle clapping noise come out and echo quietly off the classroom walls. Matsuda decided to do the same and began bottoming out of Akeno's plump ass, tunneling her damp anus with an ever-quickening series of hard thrusts being delivered into her butt.

Together, the two boys started bottoming out of the beautiful girl in tandem, making her hop and bounce between them like a piece of meat. Their dicks began cleaving into her with each hole of her body squelching around each of them as they began fucking her ravenously with feverish passion.

"Ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh! Oh yes! Fuck me,boys! Go at it as hard as you like! Ravish me to your heart's content!" Akeno cried out with sexually-liberated fulfillment as her tits started jiggling up and down directly into Motohama's face. She was tempting him into grabbing onto each one as they bounced up salaciously in front of him, leading to him grabbing onto both J-cup sized melons and fondling them in his hands.

Akeno whimpered pleasurably as a result, she was feeling the boy's fingers digging into the dough of her tits and squeezing them to his liking. Motohama was positively frenzied with lust, he was playing with them like a child and about to breastfeed from her.

"They're absolutely perfect! S-so large and so full, I love them so much I want to f-feed on them! Forgive me, Himejima-san!~" Motohama removed his right hand from Akeno's left tit, leaving her befuddled for a brief moment before hungrily wrapping his lips around her exposed nipple!

"Kyaaaaahhh! Mmhmm! That's it...*Puts hand behind his neck*...suck on it all you want, just make sure to keep fucking me like a mad man while doing so!~" Akeno cried out, giggling seductively as they began pistoning out of her holes even harder, plunging into each her ass and pussy with ravenous candor.

Motohama took his time swallowing Akeno's nipple into his mouth, repeatedly squeezing his lips around it and tugging her breast so much that it made the girl nearly cum already as they went along. She was very sensitive when it came to her breasts, so feeling one very horny boy suck on it caused her no end of pleasure.

"Aaahh..aahh..ahh..ahh..aahh..aahh..aahhh!~ Keep at it, boys! Don't stop fucking me!" She yelled out, reaching behind her to grab onto the back of Matsuda's neck and bring his face in close so that she could wrap her lips around his from the side in a kiss.

*Schup!*

"Mmhmm!~" She mewled into his mouth, tasting his saliva and feeling him kiss her back just as fiercely while keeping his hands firmly held onto her hips like so.

Matsuda slammed into Akeno's soft, plump ass for all it was worth, feeling her anus dryly clamping around him the further he shoved his length inside, pushing it as far as it could go. He could feel her butt cheeks jiggling from underneath his waist, making him hump her even harder as he rode the curvy girl like an animal.

'Mmmmm....she's really tonguing me out like a pro. Daayuummm this girl is a freak! Uughh! I might straight-up be getting to lose it soon. My balls are tingling and my cock is really squeezing inside of her nice, plump ass!' Matsuda thought to himself as he kept on pumping Akeno's buttocks, plunging her asshole incessantly and feeling her moan languidly in his mouth as a result.

'Her breasts feel so good! S-so soft and full! I am in love with this girl's naughty body!' Motohama thought to himself as he plopped his lips off of her right nipple and pulled the left one into his mouth to start sucking on it again. He was feeling Akeno begin to writhe and shiver with sensational ecstasy, grinding herself between the two boys as they continued fucking her voraciously for what felt like half an hour.

Moans and grunts occupied the air, accompanied by incessant sounds of bodies slapping into each other. Eventually, Akeno pulled back from Matsuda's lips, leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting between his and hers. She was watching Motohama continue fondling her tits like they were sacred treasures, making her huff loudly in ecstasy and feeling her insides tighten as she was beginning to stir with orgasm. She felt that the boys were about to do the same.

"Aaahhhh.....I'm getting close, boys! Better get ready to fill me up like your lives depend on it! Don't worry about letting out inside! Just don't explode anywhere else, I want to feel your seed inside of me! Aaaaaahhhhh!~" She cried out, tossing back her head and trembling with orgasm.

She squeezed down on both boys at the same time with her ass choking Matsuda's cock and her pussy doing the same for Motohama, tugging him into her womb after her cervix pulled him through. Both boys howled in euphoria along with Akeno, trembling as their dicks became engorged and slammed into her at the same time, spewing thick loads of sperm straight into each orifice full-force!

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt!*

"Hnhh! Ohhh yesss! Fill me to the brim, boys! I-I need more of this from now on!~" Akeno cried out, wearing a purely euphoric smile on her face as she felt her insides fill up with molten hot seed. Her body lurched and shuddered salaciously with her own orgasm which resulted shortly after feeling them pump into her with the first shot. She felt them continue to inject cum into her body for at least another few minutes until they were finally spent, leaving her to collapse peacefully on top of one boy while the other simply pulled himself out of her ass with a wet plop.

All of them were breathing rapturously while spent, reeking of sex and wearing peaceful smiles on their faces while Akeno slowly got up from atop Motohama and the desk. A thick sludge of sperm oozed out of both holes of her body, making a mess of things when she stood upright and pointed at each of them with a playful smile.

"Alrighty, boys, that....was...magnificent. Hee hee hee, you can bet that we'll be doing this from now on in secret, I'll find you ahead of time and let you know where and when it'll be taking place. Just do your part and give me a dicking like this one every time and you'll have free pussy all you like. Do we have a deal?~" She asked, seeing both of them bolt upright with manic looks of excitement written on their faces.

"Yes! Totally! We'll do anything you ask! Anything, Himejima-san!~" Motohama gushed while Matsua simply nodded his head with steam puffing out of his ears.

"Glad to hear it, now then....how about you two clean up this mess for me? I am still the clean-up rep for today after all." She said, giggling amusedly to herself as she watched them both scramble to find the equipment needed to mop up all the sperm.

Akeno held her arms below her buxom chest, watching them move around with dicks still hanging stiff and balls looking ever-bloated despite having cum so much inside of her moments ago.

'Taking the two of them whenever I like will be the most fun I've had yet. This will help me get over my troubles with Issei rejecting my advances, that is for certain. Perverted boys are simply the best.~' She thought to herself while running a hand down between her thighs to scoop up a thick gob of cum to bring to her lips.

She tasted it with a hum of delight and started thinking about where she wanted them to take her next.

******

Later the next day...

Akeno had secretly messaged the boys via passing notes that were magically able to go unnoticed in the classroom. She was thankful they had some of her classes, otherwise, she'd be unable to alert them the following day that she was having the 'Itch' that needed to be scratched. Of course, Matsuda and Motohama both agreed to it immediately, feeling hyped and seeing that Akeno wrote where she wanted them to fuck her this time; the school Gymnasium. Waiting till everyone at school left for the day and volunteered to stay behind as the cleaning aid again, Akeno waited ahead of time for the boys and started making a run around the track just outside in her gym clothes.

She did this on purpose with her tight-fitting white Gym shirt making her large breasts noticeably jiggling up and down without a bra. She did away with it for the time being, not really needed it for their secret trysts. She jogged casually around the track, wearing her tight red gym bloomers which showed off her luscious legs in their fullest while also being worn tightly around her butt. All of it was on purpose, for the sake of stoking the inner animals of lust inside of the perverted boys when they got outside and watched her.

Motohama and Matsuda both appeared, wearing their gym clothing like Akeno asked, each of them letting steam puff out of their nostrils as they saw her breasts shake like a pair of volleyballs glued together to her chest. To Akeno's delight, she saw them already sprouting massive erections from inside of their red Gym shorts.

"Daaayyuummmmm! L-Look at her go, Motohama! Her chest is just s-so bouncy when she moves around! I gotta have my turn at those things this time! You gotta let me feel them up, my life depends on it!" Matsuda howled, watching Akeno make her fourth lap without tiring.

She passed them by and winked at the two of them, blowing them both a kiss while continuing to make her run. Motohama watched her ass jiggle once she passed them, seeing her cheeks shaking salaciously side-to-side inside of those gym bloomers. He was feeling his glasses fog up again and struggled to contain himself from running after her to pin her down.

"You got it, Matsuda! Those things on her chest at God's gift to all men everywhere, they have to be the biggest in this school, bar none! I don't mind letting you enjoy their splendor, not that I have a say in that, but I do want to have a go at her butt this time around. We can leave her pussy alone, for the time being, right now I want to plow that ass before anything else." Motohama declared, surprising his friend, but receiving a fist bump.

"Dude, it's totally worth it. Aside from those amazing tits, Himejima has a nice, plump, dank ass booty that puts other girls to shame. You won't' regret pounding that." He said to him, snickering excitedly until they heard Akeno's voice call out to them from a few feet away.

"You boys talking about me? I'd like to pitch ideas for how you're going to take me, but I feel you already have your minds made up. Heheheh.~" Akeno was standing nearby in front of them after having made her final lap, leaving some of her body sweaty with moist sheen coating her skin.

Her white top appeared nearly transparent, letting the pink skin of her breasts push through noticeably with nipples becoming visible as well. Both boys felt their jaws drop at the sight when they realized she wasn't wearing any bra underneath her clothing, making their erections stronger already.

This was a pleasing sight for Akeno's blood-red eyes, she ran her tongue across her lips when seeing their dicks pushing out into their shorts. She did wonder how they managed to hide those monstrosities under such unflattering clothing though.

"H-H-Himejima-san! Y-you're not wearing a bra!~" Motohama pointed out with Matsuda nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh, this? Well, it didn't feel necessary all things considered, besides....*Flips up the bottom of her shirt*...I didn't want it getting stained by cum this time around anyway.~" She said, flipping up her shirt and revealing her naked J-cup sized tits in all their full, sweaty glory with nipples becoming erect before their eyes.

Akeno hunched up her shirt over her chest and proceeded to pull down her gym bloomers, revealing her sweaty-stained dark thong in place of her usual lace panties. Stealthily checking around, she noticed that nobody was within miles of the school right now, making the timing perfect for an exposed romp just outside of the gym. Akeno held her tits into each hand and swiveled them salaciously into each other, tempting the boys even further while glossing her lips with her tongue.

"Well? What are you two waiting for? Fuck me already.~" She invited and in no time at all, both of them rushed over to her like mad dogs seeing a juicy bone.

"Just remember, I called dibs on her ass, Matsuda!" Motohama yelled out, tugging down his gm shirts and revealing his eleven-inch mast in all its glory.

"No problem, pal, I want to feel dem titties on my dick right now!~" Matsuda yelled out, not caring if anyone was nearby that could overhear them while he did the same.

'It's a good thing I sealed the area off from sounds of any kind, otherwise, these two goofs could've given me away.~' She thought as they arrived in front of her with shorts down around their thighs and dicks pointing upward like skyscrapers.

Akeno giggled playfully before bending herself forward and grabbing her tits into each and so she could wrap them around Matsuda's thick cock exclusively. With a push of doughy melons sandwiching his shaft, the buzz cut boy let out a whimpering groan of happiness when feeling them.

"Oooohhhh! Yeeahhh....! O-O-O-Oppaaaiiiii!~" He cried out, nearly slacking in his statue when his knees buckled, feeling Akeno begin sliding her tits up against his length. "S-so good! It's like I'm touching heaven, Motohama!~"

He said this as he felt the soft sensation of breasts sliding comfortably down his shaft and upwards in a soothing massage of mammaries on his phallus. Akeno kept her grip tight and made sure to smother every inch of throbbing length between her cans, watching as the head peeked out from between them and slowly oozing precum in the process.

"Quite an ironic use of words, hehehehe." She said to herself and turned her head to see Motohama admiring her ass from behind with a drooling smile. She was surprised that he didn't want to plow her pussy again, but instead, choose to fuck her ass this time around.

Akeno loved it in either hole if she were being honest, but feeling sperm flooded her womb was something she greatly enjoyed because of the spice of the risk. Still, she spread her legs apart and stuck out her ass, even more, wriggling her rear at him until he grabbed hold of her hips with a mad look of lust on his face.

"Come and get it.~" She sang, watching Motohama grab her cheeks and spread them open while guiding his cock into her dark velvet hole.

"I'm getting it...n-no! I'm going to plow it until you can't walk straight, Himejima-san!~" He announced, huffing loudly as he sunk the head of his cock straight into the ring of Akeno's try anus, filling her up swiftly with a shove of his waist.

*Plop!*

"Hnhh! Aaaahhh.....oh yes! Nngh!" She whimpered loudly, creating a wide, gaping smile on her face as he started throwing his pelvis into her body, making her buttocks smack loudly against his waist.

Akeno quickly adjusted to it all, making sure to never loosen her grip on her tits as she started sliding her breasts up Matsuda's throbbing cock while Motohama got to fuck her ass. Clap after clap of skin-slapping sex soon followed, echoing out into the air as she was feeling her body sway to each dynamic movement of the boys' bodies ramming into her.

"Hnghh..ghnh...gnhh...gnhhh...aahhhh!~" She let out, frenziedly squeezing her melons around Matsuda's cock, giving him Nirvana while feeling it herself by having her asshole getting plundered by his friend's cock.

Matsuda tried bawling a fist into his mouth to keep from screaming out, he felt the smooth sensation of Akeno's tits smothering his length more strongly each time she pulled them back up his shaft. He looked down to see her gleefully smiling at him with sparkles in her eyes and mouth opening up, watching her body heave back and forth to him thanks to his friend fucking her hard. Aside from hearing Akeno pant and moan, he was also enjoying the slick feeling her sweat provided her tits, making it the blissful breast-job in the world.

"Hnnh..nngh..nngh..ngnh..ghhh! Ohhh yeah....let me feel dem titties! You have the best tits in all of Kuoh Academy!" He let out, making her blush bashfully at the comment.

"Why thank you, for that, you get an extra 'treat', Matsuda-kun.~" Akeno said, licking her lips again as she squeezed her tits tightly around his cock, making sure only the pick head stuck out before she could put her lips on it and suck it into her mouth.

*Schlupp!*

"Mmhmm.~" She closed her eyes and sealed her soft lips around the head of his cock, swiveling her tongue all over the glans as she started giving Matsuda a combination breast job and blowjob at the same time.

"Hmmhhm...*Schlupp..schlup...schlupp..schluup..schlup..schlup...schlup!* Mhmm..mhmm...mhmm~" She hummed loudly, tasting precum and cock while swiveling her breasts all over his length like so.

Matsuda held his head in pleasurable agony, feeling as if he had died and gone to heaven with how good Akeno's service was.

Meanwhile, Motohama grunted coarsely, pounding her ass with gusto and feeling her cheeks jiggling against his waist the harder he plowed into her body. He had tilted his head backward, nearly letting his glasses spill off of his face. Akeno's damp, perfectly tight asshole clenched around him pleasantly when sucking him into her sphincter. It was similar to how fucking her pussy felt but different in just as pleasurable in a way. The further he pushed, the louder he felt her body shake with sensation. If he had to guess, he'd say Himejima-San was as much a butt slut as well as she was a tit-slut.

"Uhh...uhh....uh..uh..uh..uhh..uhh! Ohh it feels so good, Himejima-san! Your ass is...nghh...divine!~" Motohama yelled out, humping her frame harder and making her entire body sway back and forth with her tits squeezing Matsuda's cock.

Together all three of them continued this raunchy three-way romp in this position for minutes on end, but the boys would be getting close soon. Both of them had yet to cum and held out as they could, waiting for Akeno to cum first before they blew their loads all over her. Fortunately, that was the case for the big-breasted 'Queen' of the ORC, she was feeling highly stimulated by having her asshole plundered by the overly-aggressive Motohama.

Akeno relished in this depravity, smiling gleefully as she continued sucking Matsuda's dick into her lips while squeezing the life out of his penis while doing so. Her face bounced into her cleavage, over and over again, enjoying this act of carnal pleasure until the time came for her to lose herself to climax.

"Mhmm...mhmm...mhm....mhm..mhmm..*Pop!*...aaahhhh! I'm...I'm cumming! Oohhh Kami it feels so good! Be sure to leave nothing outside, I want everything inside of my ass, Motohama-Kun!~" She cried out, looking back over her shoulder at the bespectacled boy pounding her ass like no tomorrow.

He simply nodded and gave a thumbs-up, leaving her to see Matsuda's face straining as he tried holding back his ejaculation. This made Akeno feel naughty as she channeled some magic into the skin of her breasts, making them extra-stimulating while keeping them sliding down his cock.

"That's it, give it all to me, Matsuda-Kun. Blow it all over my face and chest, I want you to do that for me.~" She purred, giving the last squeeze of her tits when she, Motohama, and Matsuda all came at the same time in a harmonious climax!

"Ghnk! Haaaahhhh!~" Motohama yelled first when feeling Akeno's ass clamp down around his meat, he shoved every inch inside and sheathed himself to the hilt when feeling her rectal muscles clamping down around him when he came!

HIs balls engorged and soon his shaft spewed thick, copious amounts of semen directly into Akeno's anus like so, filling her to the point some of it started leaking out. At the same time, Matsuda shoved his length as far between her breasts as he could go, feeling more of her mouth wrapping tightly around his dick when he blew a thick blast of semen straight into it while also bathing her breasts with it in the process!

"Gghnkkkk! Daaayyum!~" Matsuda cried out, lunging back a bit as he felt shot after shot of sperm pumping into Akeno's mouth, leaving plenty of it to cascade down her breasts.

"Uuggghhh! Himejima-sannn!~" Motohama let out, injecting thick amounts of cum directly into her anus, filling her up to the point plenty of it leaked out all over his dick and down her legs.

*Spllt..spllt....spllt....spllt..spllt..splltt!*

Meanwhile, Akeno herself was in the blissful midst of euphoria after feeling her body get pushed to its limits with the two boys. Her pussy gushed all over the floor, watering the glass with her nectar while she was receiving cum in both her mouth and her ass at the same time.

'This is glorious! This is everything I've always wanted and more.....!~' She celebrated internally and let go of her breasts from Matsuda's cock. She hugged her arms around his thighs and drove her face into his pelvis, swallowing everything inside of her mouth while feeling him cum for more than a minute tops.

*Gulp..gulp..gulp...gulp..gulp!*

She chugged everything down her throat with a delirious smile on her face, feeling the boys pump her full of cum for about a couple more minutes tops until they finally stopped. As soon as she felt Motohama pull out of her gaping ass, leaving a gooey trail to spill down onto the cum-stained grass, Akeno pulled herself off of Matsuda's waist with a wet smack of her lips and a smile on her face.

"Ah, brilliant team exercise, gentleman. *Giggles* You've now both felt the best of each world, what say we make the next place a little more inconspicuous to meet in? I'd like to go on for even longer and do even more.~" She stated seductively, making both of them nod with goofy, obedient smiles on their faces as they sat down onto the grass feeling momentarily spent.

"Y-yes, ma'am....!~" Matsuda groaned.

"You got it, Himejima-san. Hehehe.~" Motohama added.

"Splendid, and I have just the place in mind for tomorrow." Akeno beamed, looking up at the top of the school building with an ambitious grin on her face.

*******

The next day came and with it so too was the arranged 'Meet' between the three frisky friends. It was in the middle of the school day when nothing important was going on in terms of lessons or education, Akeno decided to capitalize on this and swing by the homeroom both Matsuda and Motohama attended, carrying a lunch box bento on one of her fingers. To anybody else, it'd look as though she were issuing an invitation to them, and in a way, they'd be right. She was wearing her summer-themed school uniform attire. It consisted of only a white short-sleeved shirt, her trademark velvet-colored skirt, and a pair of thigh-high stockings worn around each voluptuous leg with the usual ribbon tied around her collar. She didn't have her shoulder cloak on this time around due to the heat, Akeno was enjoying seeing the faces of the two boys as they stared slack-jawed at her when she beckoned to them discreetly from the side of the opened classroom door. Leading Matsuda and Motohama out of the classroom to follow her, they arrived at the rooftop of the school building, ready to enjoy today's 'Afternoon Delight' during lunch break.

...

Arriving and closing the door behind then sealing it with magic so that no one could disturb them, Akeno whirled around until she was facing the two extremely horny boys with a lip-bitten smile on her face. She gestured to their pants, telling them to hurry up and undress, but when seeing them tugging on the clothing to try and pull everything off, Akeno spoke out and stopped them.

"Hold it right there, boys. You'll be keeping everything on today, the only things that will be coming down are your zippers. I want to keep our clothes on for this one, there's just something about having sex with everything on that makes me feel very....enticed to try it. Hehehe.~" She giggled with a smile, making them obey her immediately and re-adjust their clothing before promptly tugging down the zippers of their uniform pants in front of her.

Akeno watched with a perverse smile as each of them brought out their thick, overly long dicks out into the open. She noticed that both boys were rock hard with balls looking as stuffed as ever, making her salivate a little as she began unbuttoning her uniform shirt.

"Doing it in our uniforms during lunch break right on top of the school roof? Kinky idea,Himejima.~" Matsuda growled with a smile, fully whipping out his dick in all its turgid glory.

"I assume you'll be doing the same, Himejima-san? I kinda wish we could go commando just for today, it's just so hot outside right now." Motohama added, peering down from the edge beyond the crosswire fence to see the other students frolicking about in the school courtyard during lunch. He pulled out his dick as well and gripped it while it was in its fully erect state. To his delight, he saw Akeno had already unbuttoned her uniform shirt, pulling it open to reveal her braless breasts in all their naked glory like always.

Motohama and Matsuda salivated with excitement when seeing those pendulous, J-cup sized melons spill out nakedly before their eyes. Their dicks lurched with arousal already, anxious to plow her insides once more as she started lifting up her skirt with a lecherous smile on her lovely face.

"Well, I have just the perfect idea for taking our minds off the heat. I think you can guess what that is, but I do want to do it in a rather special position today. Hope you boys will humor me because I really want to fuck you two with my clothes on.~" She purred, lifting up her velvet skirt and revealing she wasn't wearing any panties over her sex either!

Akeno's glistening pair of hairless folds were in plain sight, naked as she could be and showing the two of them her pussy without shame. She giggled at their reactions and bunched her skirt around her waist, keeping her body semi-exposed as she waited for the two of them to come and fuck her.

"I think you two will love the position I have in store for us to do today. It's a little out there, but it'll involve you both going to town on my body at the same time as always. All I need you to do is sit down right in front of him, facing each other. Make sure to be comfortable, because I'm excited about this position very much and I want to savor every single moment of it when I'm riding you both.~" Akeno instructed, licking her lips and the two boys quickly scramble into position right in front of her.

Matsuda went first and sat down on his kneecaps, keeping his pelvis diagonally aligned with his cock sticking up right at Akeno's leg. Motohama did the same, feeling nudged closer by the frisky girl until he was nearly close to touching his friend's genitals with his own, something he absolutely did not want. Fortunately, Akeno got in between them and hunched with legs spreading wide apart, kneeling down between them like meat sliding into a sandwich.

'H-holy.....crap!' Motohama gushed with excitement, watching as Akeno's ass hotdogged the underside of his cock a bit before she reached back to spread open her cheeks for him with a smile.

"Put it in me, Motohama-Kun.~" She whispered and watched from over her shoulder as he grabbed his dick and guided it into the ring of her asshole, pushing into her with a hard shove and making her breathe out a blissful sigh of sexual relief. "Aagghh!~ hnnghh! Mmhmm, that's it, push it in deeper, don't stop until you're balls-deep inside of me, Motohama-kun.~"

Matsuda watched Akeno's breasts heaving and jiggling right in front of him as she struggled to contain herself while his friend shoved the rest of his length into her ass. He saw the goofy smile appear on Motohama's face, feeling jealous until feeling Akeno's soft fingers caress his cheeks from the front with a smile.

"Your turn, push it inside of my pussy, Matsuda-Kun. Both of you are going to fuck me like this while staying seated down, I want to feel each of you pounding into me from this angle, in this position, with everything you got.~" She whispered seductively to the buzzcut student, seeing steam come puffing out of his nose again as he grabbed onto Akeno's waist and guided his cock directly into her snatch like so!

A slick squelching noise erupted as she felt her pussy spreading apart, welcoming the turgid monstrosity that was Matsuda's thick cock sliding into her pussy in one go.

"Uuggghhh!~ Yes! That's it, right there! Oohhh I can feel it rubbing out my insides together with the other one!" Akeno breathed out, not caring how loud she was being as she felt both boys' cocks sliding into her body in full, filling out both her pussy and asshole at the same time in a seated position.

Matsuda grinned widely with teeth being clenched, he felt Akeno's silken insides clutching his length tightly, feeling a form of pressure from within that he could only assume to be Motohama's cock rubbing deeply into her asshole. Together they glued their pelvises to her waist and ass respectively, keeping the girl hoisted upright with her knees hugging Matsuda's thighs while she held onto his shoulders with her hands, breathing raggedly in euphoric excitement.

"Gghnhhh! It's much....tighter from this angle, Matsuda! Ugh! I can't stand how good it is!~" Motohama let out, feeling Akeno's doughy buttocks pushing into his waist as she wriggled herself onto his frame with a smile.

"Y-you said it, man! Ahhh! It feels so good....so tight and juicy on the inside of her pussy, dude! Unnghh! I don't know how could this get any better!" Matsuda let out, feeling his hands suddenly leave her hips as they were pulled by Akeno herself and placed onto her pendulous breasts with a gentle smile.

"That's how it can get better, play with these as much as you like while fucking me, the both of you.~" She said, letting of Matsuda's wrists and reaching back to grab onto Motohama's to do the same.

Both boys felt each of their hands fondling the girl's ample chest together, making her croon as they began bucking up into her body in a seated position. Their balls, big as they are, started slapping against Akeno's nether region and ass respectively, creating steady applause of skin-slapping music that slowly went even faster. Soon enough, Akeno was feeling the mind-bending pleasure of having each boy piston out of her in tandem, from Matsuda shoving everything into her pussy to Motohama pumping her ass.

All of it while they were fondling her highly-sensitive breasts like toys.

"Uuh...ughh..ughh..hugh..guh..uugh..ughh..guhh! Aaahhhh! Ooohhh yeahh....! Nnghh!~" She cried out, leaving her mouth hanging agape, feeling each of them buck into her body even faster together like a pair of rampaging beasts.

"Ghnhh! Aahh..ahh...ahh..ahh.aahh! Oohhh, Himijime-San! This is the best thing ever! I love being able to ravish your body like this!~" Motohama cried out, grinding into her ass and thrusting into her butthole at certain intervals. He was squeezing each of Akeno's tits from the bottom while Matsuda held onto her nipples with his fingers.

"Yeah! What he said! I hope we'll be able to do this the rest of the school year! Mmhmm!~" Matsuda grunted, pumping into her sickness and feeling her walls beginning to milk him back like so. He had taken to pulling on Akeno's tits if only to watch her mew and cry out in ecstasy while she was hopping between the boys with slaps of flesh echoing into the air.

"Oh, you better believe it, boys! After feeling how thick you dicks are and how amazingly they churn my insides, you can bet I'll be asking for you almost every day for some Double-Stud Stuffing! Haaahhhhh!~" Akeno let out, lolling back her head as they counted fucking her in tandem while she bounced up and down between their hips.

Clashes of sexes met each other in constant noise-making bliss, Akeno was feeling each hole getting hollowed out by the boys as they fondled and squeezed her titties in unison with each other. She carried on by grabbing behind Motoham's neck to steady herself, doing the same by putting her other hand around Matsuda's, continuously feeling the fever pitch of frenzied sexual ecstasy as they eventually fucked her into completion by making her cum in moments!

"Aaahh...aaahh....ahhhhhhh!~'' She cried out, her body lurched wildly between the two boys, letting her legs shoot out into the air as she felt her insides clutching each of them tightly.

Gushes of cum came squirting out onto Matsuda's waist, her ass clamped inwardly around Motohama, bringing them both to eruption while sheathed inside the holes of her body! Shuddering together in sexual bliss, they came hard and filled up the girl with thick amounts of cum while she continued riding out her climax.

"Hoooaagghhhhh! Yess! Yess...! Ohh it feels so good! Mmhmm!~" She cried out, wearing an utterly ecstatic face as she felt the warmth of their sperm filling up her insides right there atop the school rooftop.

Some of the students down below, whether out in the gym area outside or in front of the schoolyard were wondering just what that noise was and where it was coming from. a distance.

"Hey, do you hear something odd in the distance? It sounds...like moaning, right?" One student asked the other, receiving a shrug of indifference as they continued heading on into the school building now that lunch was over.

Many were unaware that the noisemaking that continued above in the skies, namely atop the school's roof, continued with another round of sex following the first one, leading to louder moaning shortly after

While Akeno was feeling the boys shove into her creampied holes with gusto, she had thought up of one last place to have sex out in the open for the fun of it; the ORC Club Room itself.

'T-that's it! That's the perfect place to continue this next time! I-I want to these two to plow me right there on one of the couches inside of the Club Room's study!~' She thought with exhilaration, feeling her toes wriggle once again and her body surrender itself to a second mind-numbing orgasm right there. "Kyaaaaaghhhh!~"

*******

It was Friday now, the last day of the school week and Akeno had waited till after school to send a magical paper note to invite over the pair of Perv boys while in class. She told them to meet her in the Club House for the Occult Research Club later today. At first, they were ambivalent about doing it over there, believing to be caught by Issei or one of the other prestigious students at the school, but Akeno reassured them they were safe to do it inside the building since all the other Club Members were out taking care of business.

She couldn't say what kind of business exactly, since it involved hunting down Fallen Angels that are terrorizing people in the city, but she was glad they accepted her reassurance without question. At the mention of Issei, her hands clenched themselves and her insides throbbed with ever-growing need, making this last romp for the week all the more necessary to have.

Once Class had ended, Akeno bit down on the cuff of her white uniform shirt, gnawing at the collar and thickly rubbing her thighs together with sexual anticipation. She couldn't wait to get to the end of the school bell today.

"Hmmm! I can barely stand it any longer...! I-I need those two right now! Uuggghhh!~' She thought quietly to herself when trying to keep her moans silent during class time.

It was not an easy task in the slightest for her.

*******

Thankfully, the end of school came and with it so too did Akeno's arrangement to meet with Motohama and Matsuda. She led them out into the Orc Clubhouse further back, undoing the sacred seals on the entrance that was to alert Rias and the others of their intrusion onto the premises. Thankfully, she knew enough about Magic to help fix those seals as if they never set foot here. She led Motoahama and Matsuda further back, all the way to the main study room where they always congregate.

Inside, they were floored by how lavish and mystique the place seemed to be in comparison to other clubs. Motohama was tempted to grab one of the books from a nearby bookshelf until Akeno stopped him, leering seductively at him as she pushed her breasts right into his face.

"Ah ah ah ah, there'll be touching of anything in this room without my permission boys. I do have to keep it free of any evidence of our fun time here together." She explained and the glasses-wearing boy put it back, blushing beet red as she withdrew her breasts from his face and walked over to the couch closest to the main desk in the room. Akeno struck a pose while her back was turned, she put her hands on her hips and looked back at the boys with an energetic smile on her face!

"Now then, with all that aside. I want to do this full-commando this time around. So....." She led on and pulled apart her uniform in a hasty unshuffling of her clothing, revealing her braless chest and pulling down her skirt, exposing everything from her ass to her sex in all their naked glory.

!

"Nnnhhh! Himejima-san! Ggagghh!" Motohama nearly gushed out blood from his nostrils when seeing her bare all in a matter of seconds. Akeno had pulled down her shirt entirely from off of her shoulders, unlatched her skirt and let it fall to the floor, and removed her shoes with socks to appear completely naked before their eyes.

Everything was exposed and she appeared to them like the mother Eve herself, especially after undoing the band on her ponytail, letting her long hair down by her ankles.

"Hnggghhh! Ooooooh yeah! That's what I'm talking about, Himejima! Whoooooo!~" Matsuda gushed excitedly, letting steam escape his ears and his nostrils before he started hastily pulling off his clothes as well. Motohama didn't need telling twice as he did the same, both boys stripping everything down to the boy as if they were heading into the boy shower room to wash off.

Out came their overly long, incredibly thick, members in fully erectile force, ready for action. Akeno was blushing furiously with a lustful look showing on her face as she held her cheeks into each hand.

"Uuuwahhh....! S-so...magnificent. I can hardly stand waiting any longer, just the wait alone today for school to end has me extremely pent-up." She said to herself, shuddering and walking back to the couch behind her. Akeno placed herself on it, patting the spots beside her with her hands and licking her lips with her tongue while doing so. "Come and get me, boys. I want it to have it spit-roast style before I have you both plow my insides together again. Ravage me.~"

Motohama and Matsuda both high-fived each other with grandiose excitement, feeling as if they hit the jackpot of Hentai when it came to peeking in on this beautiful girl that fateful earlier this day.

"I got her mouth this time!" Motohama called as he rushed and sat on his kneecaps in front of Akeno, letting his monolith of a cock tap her face a bit before she swallowed it into her mouth without waiting.

"Ohhh yeahh! Himejima-san! Aaahh!~" He cried out, feeling her head begin bobbing methodically on his meat, swallowing as much into her gullet as possible while Matsuda crept in from behind, placing his cock along the crevice of her buttocks.

"I got her ass then! Dat booty is too fine. Nghh!" He growled and spread open the girl's cheeks, exposing her gaping velvet hole as he guided himself into it with a swift shove of his pelvis!

A slick yet muffled pop sound came out and with it, Akeno let out a shrill hum of pleasure while hugging Motohama's waist.

"Mmhmm! *Yess! Fuck me in the ass! Pwease!*" She yelled in a muffled voice, letting her eyes roll up as she felt Matsuda slowly pushing his sausage into her anus, filling nearly all of it in the process.

The boy craned his head back, letting out one coarse grunt of pleasure after the other as he felt the warmth of Akeno's anus clutching him deeply before he started humping her body. His waist sunk into her ass, tapping her cheeks repeatedly in a gentle, steady manner while she hungrily slobbered all over Motohama's length. The boys moaned loudly in languid bliss, feeling each part of Akeno swallow them into her body as they rocked back and forth in a tantric spitroast of sex!

"Mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..!~" Akeno grunted loudly, occasionally letting her mouth slip off of Motohama's cock, only to grab it and greedily swallow it down into her esophagus again. She couldn't get enough of it and ran her tongue all over the surface, tasting the boy's meat while feeling Matsuda plunge her ass raucously from behind.

Sounds of skin slapping together continued unabated with Akeno's naked body becoming sweaty, making the couch slippery and causing it to creak as they gradually went faster. Her lips were slurping noisily around one's length, tasting his shaft in full while feeling his balls slapping against her chin as though her oral cavity was a second pussy. Motohama was getting closer to losing it after pumping Akeno's slick, tight mouth for about a staunch few minutes.

Meanwhile, Matsuda happily bucked into her ass, enjoying the doughy feeling of her cheeks crashing against his waist. He shoved everything he could into the girl's tight yet plump ass, enjoying the constricting sensation of her anal cavity closing in around him the longer this went on. He could tell she was getting close and would likely pull him along for the ride when she bursts. Reaching for her hips, Matsuda grabbed each side of her waist and held her firmly as he began slamming into her asshole in full force, creating louder slaps of flesh soon after.

"Uuhh..uhh..uhh..uh..uh...uh..uh..uhhh! Ohhh! Himejima! Hnhh! It feels so good! I....I think I'm going to be cumming real soon!" Matsuda announced, hearing his friend shout in agreement with him.

"M-me too! Ugh! Your mouth is the naughtiest thing ever! It's like a vortex!~" He cried out, both of them started pumping into her at the same time, feeling both her anus and mouth clutch each phallus tightly until they came!

Akeno could only squeal internally with delight as it happened, her thighs bucked inwardly and her sex gushed all over the leather couch she was on top of. She came hard and soon felt each boy pump her full of sperm, getting a thick payload into her mouth for her to swallow while her asshole filled up with the same substance at the same time. Loud, thick spurts of semen could be heard shortly before hearing the sounds of her swallowing down Motohama's cum.

The Hybrid Fallen-Angel could only suck everything out of him gleefully with lips squeezing his shaft very tight.

"Hghh! Uuhhh!" Motohama came hard for a solid minute and a half, succumbing to momentary fatigue as he spent his payload down AKeno's mouth. She let go of him and looked back to see Matsuda hugging her buttocks with a smile, letting her anus clutch him and milk everything out from his cock as well.

"Hmm-hmm *Gulp*...aaahhh! That's it, boys, let everything out inside of me. Heh heh, I do hope you're good to go again right now though." She voiced once Matsuda finished filling her bowels with sperm, pulling out of her ass with a heavy sigh of relief.

"Oooh....! Oooh man, that was intense...*Huff..huff..huff*...but I think I'm ready to go again. How about you, Motohama?" Matsuda asked, seeing his friend sport an erection still, even after cumming like a geyser as he did.

Akeno sat up on her kneecaps and spread out her buttocks, letting some of the ooze of his sperm drip out onto the couch with a satisfied smile.

"Oh boy, that is certainly a lot, hehehe. Don't worry about the mess, boys. I'll clean all this up when we're done here, but for now....." She trailed off and changed her position to where she laid on her side, raising her right leg up into the air flexibly and keeping it suspended with her right hand. Akeno reached down to spread open her pussy, showing them the ruby-colored wetness of her depths leading to her womb. She tossed each of them a playful wink and ran her hand all over her mound, telling them she was ready for the next and final round of sex.

".....fuck me from each end. Stuff me full and let me feel everything you have. I want it all.~" She let out in a husky, seductive whisper that made each boy grin happily with rejuvenated excitement already.

"I call dibs on her butt this time! I gotta have that bib, plump ass smashing into me from the front!" Motohama called out and Matsuda simply nodded in agreement, focusing on how wet and tight Akeno's pussy appeared to be.

"No complaints from me! I'm gonna stuff that pussy full, brotha! Let's go!" He shouted as they hurried into position with Motohama getting behind Akeno's voluptuous, full-figured body with a smile while he did the same with the front.

Like two sides of bread completing the meat of a sandwich, each boy placed themselves on their sides comfortably with Akeno in the middle. Motohama guided his cock directly into the girl's gaping anus, filling her up all over again and causing her to yell out in ecstasy as she felt him pushing all the way to the rim inside her body.

"Uuaaghhh!" Akeno cried out, clutching the back of Matsuda's shoulders while she was feeling his thickness sheathe itself into her tight pussy in one shove. Her leg remained wriggling about in the air, lurching uncontrollably as she felt both boys' cocks slide into her depths together in unison.

A sharp gush of moisture squelched onto Matsuda's pelvis as he sunk himself to the hilt inside of Akeno's pussy. Once again, he felt the pressure coming from feeling Motohama's cock rubbing up against her insides. Akeno dug her nails into the boy's shoulders, once more reaching behind herself to embrace Motohama from overhead with her right arm, feeling each massive dick rub together from within their respective holes.

"Aagggghhhhh! Ooohhhhh....fuck me already, boys! Plow into this hungry girl until you can no longer move a muscle! Oohhh fuck me!~" She cried out, lighting a fire underneath each of them as they started throwing their pelvises into her waist together in raucous tandem, making loud skin-slapping coitus fill the air of the room!

Akeno was feeling Motohama frenziedly pump into her waist, his thrusts were more precise and direct compared to his friend's, but she loved each method of rutting all the same. Meanwhile, Matsuda kept his pelvis grinding up between Akeno's legs, allowing her suspended leg to wobble in the air chaotically as she felt his member churn her insides with utmost aggression. Since they were lying down on their sides, they couldn't fuck her like animals since the angle wasn't in their favor. Right now it all came down to the pelvic stretch and so far, both boys were delivering like crazy.

"Ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh...ugh..ughh..ughh! Aaaahhhh! Akeno-San! Ooooh!~" Matsuda cried out, latching one of his hands onto the girl's jiggling right breast, he was squeezing it while kissing the crook of her neck, giving Akeno the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as they rut into her without pause.

She squealed out quietly in hot, breathy gasps of ecstasy, feeling her nipple getting teased and pinched by the boy's strong fingers as they went. Her buttocks slapped against Motohama with just as much passion, Akeno was feeling him drive into her bum with swift movements of hips while holding onto her waist. Together, each cock sawed into both her ass and pussy respectively, making Akeno lose her mind to the whirlwind of bliss being double-penetrated carried her to.

Keeping a hand around Matsuda's neck and clutching Motohama closely to her naked back, the two of them continued fucking her atop the couch in a side-by-side position for minutes on end. Akeno couldn't have been happier to have their massive lengths burrowing into her holes in tandem, it was honestly the most pleasurable feeling in the world to her and just what she needed in her times of sexual distress.

"Aaahh..aah...ah...ahh...ahh..ahh..ahh..aaaahhhh! Oohhhhh....boys! I..I feel like I'm going to lose it very soon, gggyyaaahhh!~" She cried out, tossing her long hair along Motohama's face as they continued bucking into her in tandem thrusts of hips slamming into her body.

The noises of skin slapping skin continued unabated for thirty minutes more and Akeno was feeling her insides beginning to squelch tightly around each of them as she reached her ultimate climax. Sensing this, both boys latched a mouth onto a certain part of her body while continuing to piston out of her holes. Matsuda latched his mouth onto one of her bouncing tits while Motohama nibbled the right side of her neck, grabbing the other one into his hand. Akeno was feeling the delirium of mind-blowing sexual bliss begin to overtake her, making her body lurch wildly between their naked forms and allowing her leg to straighten out into the air in orgasm!

With a mighty shout, she came hard and clutched each boy's penis deeply into her asshole and pussy respectively, causing them to cum at the same time.

"Gggghhhhh! Akenooooooo!" Matsuda howled and felt her cervix milking his penis into her womb, causing it to flood with sperm shortly after as he ground his pelvis into her hips with a blissful smile on his face.

"Himejima-saaaannnn!~" Motohama did the same, humping her buttocks frenziedly until the clamp-like feeling of her rectal cavity clutching his cock, caused him to inject a thick payload of seed straight into her bowels like before.

Together they held onto her voluptuous body, humping and cumming into her at the same time while Akeno rode out her orgasm in cum-soaked happiness.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!~" She let out a shrill scream, feeling her body shuddering endlessly as they came into her for a solid few minutes before finally expiring.

Once they were finally done, all three naked students collapsed onto the couch in a post-coital heap with Matsuda rolling off and landing on the ground. Thick caskets of ooze began spilling out of Akeno's pussy as she rolled onto her front, spent and sweaty with a blissfully tired smile on her face.

"Heh heh...*huff...huff..huff*....boys, we're going to have to be doing this again real soon. Maybe, we can have a weekend party of sorts, just me and you two. I don't think I'd mind bringing another girl in on this, but f-for right now.....you're all mine to have fuck into a splendid stupor.~" She said, wheezing tiredly as she soon passed out onto the couch with sperm bubbling out of her ass and pussy.

"Y-yes, Himejima-Chan.~" They said in unison before promptly passing out, happily content with fucking the most beautiful girl in all of Kuoh Academy.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued....?**

**This has been for an Anon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
